their twisted play
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: The curtain rises and their twisted play begins. /Andre&Cat/


**Notes**: _This story is based on two different writing prompts from a site called Figment. The first one is the whole twisted play thing. The second one is writing in three different times. So this is a threeshot because I decided to just write as much as I wanted for each time. The next chapter could be longer than this one or shorter. I don't know. But you can always know the time of when each chapter takes place by just looking._

_Oh, and I'm sorry for not writing or updating anything for a while. I blame school and writer's block. But here's this. This chapter is pretty bad but hopefully the next one will be better. _

...

The curtain rises and their twisted play begins. Each line unpredictable by the audience as they do their short performance for the first and last time. Every person watching, relaxed in their seats as they smile, relishing in the adorable romance going on between the young couple. They 'oh' and 'aw' during the scenes and can't help but believe that they'll be seeing a happy ever after.

...

_2013;_

_..._

Her lips taste like cherries, or at least, that's what he believes them to taste like. He can tell by the way she laughs, smiles, speaks, and moves through a crowd that they have to taste like cherries. What else could they taste like? Maybe chocolate, but he doubts that. Strawberries could also be a choice, but the girl doesn't exactly like strawberries all that much. It'd be impossible for them to taste like something she hates.

He starts to wonder what it'd feel like to be able to call her his. Maybe if she'd slow down for a few seconds of her life and look around, maybe, just maybe, she'd notice him wanting her and she'd maybe want him too.

It's too many maybes for him to like. Too many maybes are never a good thing in his mind.

They're in the music room and she's dancing around with her best friend. He sits there playing his keyboard and watching them move. Mostly, his eyes are on her and only her. She looks over at him enough times to make him wonder if she's finally starting to see him in a new light - if she's finally starting to have feelings other than friendship for him.

He doesn't understand how this happens exactly. He's dated so many girls and slept with so many more. Why does his high school best friend make him feel so much differently from any of the others? At one point, her best friend didn't even make him feel this much. He wouldn't wonder so many things about her best friend like he does her.

It's too many daydreams and maybes and wonders and ifs.

He knows it'll never happen.

Right?

...

She's entranced by his hands and his lips. Not in a way some girls are, but only that she loves how he can create beautiful sounds of music from both. His hands can run across piano keys and make some of the most beautiful noise she's ever heard. His hands create music that make her heart race and beat so quickly. His lips also make music when he plays an instrument that requires them. She can't help but fall in love with him and the music he creates.

She knows he wouldn't ever expect a girl to fall for him in such a strange ways. Most girls fall for a guy's looks, personality, fame, and money. She's been there before - dating guys who were a little famous or rich or looked extremely sexy.

But for some reason, she fell for him in a different way. She always knew her best guy friend was attractive - any girl would say that he was - and she loved his personality.

But the way he could play music really made her fall so quickly.

She starts to worry that maybe she's not good enough for him. She's seen the girls he's been with and they were all so pretty and happy and perfect. She worries that maybe she isn't good enough - that maybe her hair isn't pretty enough, that she isn't happy enough.

But then she laughs and shakes her head at the silly thoughts and continues on with her life, knowing that one day, she'll get him to be hers.

...

He walks home with her from school one day. His backpack is slung over his shoulder and he's looking over at her as she skips down the sidewalk. She'll get ahead of him sometimes, but skip back over to him, laughing and smiling. Her hair flies around as she skips and he doesn't want her to stop what she is doing. She looks so beautiful as she moves and he can just feel the happiness radiating off her skin. A goofy smile comes over his face as he watches and he slips his hands into his pants pockets.

She comes back over to him and smiles at him. She stops skipping and slips her arm in his, hooking them together and walking next to him. "It's so pretty today," she tells him as she stares up at the sky. She leans her head back and closes her eyes, relishing in the warm air and the peacefulness. They were taking the long way to her house by avoiding the main streets with the busy crowds and annoying people.

He playfully elbows her side and she opens her eyes and looks over at him. "It is pretty today," he tells her.

A large smile comes over her lips as he says this. Her arm slips out of his and she's off, running down the sidewalk. Her arms fly out in front of her and she stops and spins around in circles on the sidewalk. Her face points to the sky with her eyes closed. She looks so at peace and joyful that he can't help but smile and shake his head as he catches up to her.

"I wish every single day was like this one," she tells him. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

...

She sits on her bed with a container of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. She's seated indian style leaning against the headboard as she eats her ice cream. He's sprawled out on the bed playing with a bouncy ball by tossing it up and catching it in his hands. She watches him once in a while, but then goes back to eating her ice cream.

"So, that project," she says, looking over at the notebook laying on her nightstand that only had one word written in it - the. "We should maybe work on it."

"Later," he says.

She laughs and nods her head in agreement. She moves one leg from her position and kicks him in the side of his stomach. He catches the small ball in his hands and looks over at her. "What was that for?" he asks in amusement.

"Nothing," she responds. "I'm just bored."

He sits up and scoots over to her and leans against the headboard next to her. He smoothly takes the spoon out of her hand and scoops some ice cream from the container and places it in his mouth. "Mmm."

"Hey!" she says, shoving her shoulder against his. "That's mine, you know!"

He only laughs and shakes his head. "It tastes good though," he says.

She grumbles and places the container in his lap and crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Lil Red," he says, leaning over towards her and resting his head on her shoulder. "Please forgive me."

"No," she says in fake anger.

"Please," he begs once again.

She looks down at him on her shoulder and shakes her head to say no. But, a small smile starts to play on her lips and he can tell she does forgive him.

He sits up and places the ice cream container on her desk next to him and places his head back on her shoulder. "Please, Lil Red. I won't steal ice cream from you ever again."

She laughs and shakes her head no again. "No, I won't ever, ever, ever forgive you for your terrible crimes," she tells him.

His arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her down to where she's laying on her bed. A squeak escapes her mouth as he does so and she smacks his chest. "What are you doing!" she yells while giggling and smacking his chest.

"I only want you to forgive me," he says sadly.

She laughs and shakes her head.

...

But she leans up towards him and kisses him.

...

She walks into the school the next day. Their project was in her backpack and they had finished it at about midnight that night. They'd fallen asleep in her bed on top of the covers and she remembers her head resting on his chest. She woke up that morning only to find him to be missing and she couldn't help but wonder where he'd disappeared to. Then again, he probably needed to get to his own home to get clothes and such for himself.

She walks to her friend Tori's locker and laughs and smiles. She doesn't tell her though - not knowing how to tell one of her friends about the previous night, about how she finally had gotten the boy she liked. Instead she talks about how they had worked on their project the previous night and had mostly done nothing important.

Her best friend Jade shows up and she runs over to her. The petite girl grabs her friend's wrist and drags her into the janitor's closet and tells her everything.

...

He sits in their _History of the Arts_ class with her and her hands are resting on the table in front of them. He scoots over a little towards her and she looks over and smiles at him. Their substitute teacher tries to explain what their assignment for the day is, but the woman keeps getting confused by the sloppy handwriting of their teacher.

The red-haired girl next to him leans over towards him and plants a kiss on his cheek. The sub doesn't notice and keeps squinting her eyes at the paper in her hands.

"Do you want to come over to my place tonight?" she whispers to him.

"Or would you rather go out to eat?" he asks her. "On an actual date?"

She bites her bottom lip and nods her head. "I'd love that actually. We should eat at that one restaurant that has Italian food! My aunt owns the place and we could get a discount."

He laughs and nods his head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan, Lil Red."

She blushes at his nickname that he gave her back when they were sixteen. That was two years ago and she's always loved it. She'll never grow tired of hearing him call her Lil Red.

She feels his hand move to rest on her leg under the table. She moves her hand and places it on top of his.

...

He's driving in the car with her in the passenger seat. He's taking her back to her place since they just finished eating at the Italian restaurant her aunt owns. She's laughing and talking to him the whole time and he can barely keep up with what she's saying. But, he loves it anyways and listens to every word she says even though he barely understands why she's talking about all these things.

Finally, they reach her house. She glances over at him and then at the porch to her house. He's about to say goodnight to her when she leans over towards him and kisses him on the lips. At first, he's slightly shocked, but decides to wrap his arms around her petite waist that was basically climbing over the seat to be able to kiss him. Her arms are around his neck. After a few minutes, she pulls away from him with a smile on her lips. He's smiling too and keeps his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Lil Red," he says.

"Goodnight, Andre!"

He smiles and leans over to kiss her on the forehead.


End file.
